Ma Sorcière Bien Aimée
by Krankar Volund
Summary: Tout le monde sait que Narcissa Black a épousé et aimé Lucius Malfoy. Mais et si elle avait eu des amours secrètes avant lui? Des amours réprouvées par sa famille?


**Un OS sur Narcissa et un Moldu. Désolé pour le titre, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé ^^ Et puis ça allait bien, même si ce n'est pas très original XD**

 **Narcissa Black et les autres personnages sont à JKR ainsi que l'univers. Lloyd Williams est à moi. L'idée de la maison à Machester me vient d'Eliah.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 _23 Juillet 1966_

Je suis Lloyd Williams et ce que je vais vous narrer à présent c'est mon histoire. Elle commence ce matin de juillet 1966, le mardi 23. Depuis ce jour, j'ai toujours aimé le mardi. C'était les vacances, les dernières avant que j'entre au collège, dans la « cour des grands ». J'habitais à Manchester, dans un petit appartement situé au dessus de l'épicerie de mes parents. Nous étions des gens tout à fait respectables en cette deuxième moitié de vingtième siècle, ni trop pauvres, ni trop riches, juste dans la classe moyenne.

Ce jour-là, je tuais le temps en jouant dans le caniveau, comme le font souvent les enfants. Tous mes amis étaient déjà en vacances. Moi, comme mes parents tenaient l'épicerie, je ne partais en vacances que pendant deux semaines. Du coup, je m'ennuyais souvent, tout seul dans les rues de Manchester. Je n'avais rien à faire à part regarder les voitures passer. Cependant, ce jour-là, je fis une rencontre qui allait me changer la vie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda une voix. Je me retournais en direction du son, c'était une jeune fille, de mon âge à peu prés. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds, très longs. Elle avait aussi une robe bizarre, noire mais sans jupons. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que portaient les fillettes de mon temps, mais je n'y fis pas attention, j'étais trop content d'avoir une camarade de jeux. Je lui répondis donc :

« Rien, j'm'ennuie.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous ennuyez ?

-Pas'que j'suis tout seul. Du coup, y'a personne 'vec qui jouer.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes tout seul ?

-Pas'que mes potes sont partis. Et du coup, j'suis seul en ville.

-D'accord. Est-ce que vous voulez jouer avec moi ?

-Tu joues à quoi ? La marelle ?

-Qu'est-ce que la marelle ?

-Tu connais pas ? D'où t'arrive ?

-Non. Qu'est-ce que la marelle ?

-Un jeu ennuyeux. C'pour les p'tit's filles.

-Je suis une grande fille ! Je vais rentrer à l'école...

-Juste à l'école ? T'es bizarre, c'est l'collège à notre âge.

-Oui, je vais rentrer au collège. Mes excuses.

-T'habites ici ?

-Oui. C'est la maison de mes parents.

-Pourquoi j't'ai jamais vu ?

-Parce que je ne sortais pas. Je n'avais pas le droit.

-Et maint'nant t'as l'droit ?

-Non. Mais je m'ennuie avec mes sœurs. Elles ne sont pas drôles. Elles ne font que faire... des choses de grandes.

-D'ac'. T'as des sœurs ? Moi, j'en ai pas.

-Oui, j'en ai deux. Andromeda et Bellatrix.

-Drôles de blazes. C'quoi le tien ?

-Narcissa. Et drôle vous même !

-J'voulais pas t'fâcher. Moi, c'est Lloyd.

-Drôle de nom. Et vous parlez bizarrement.

-C'toi qui causes bizarre. Et Lloyd c'est l'blaze d'un Premier Ministre ! Même qu'c'est ici qu'il est né !

-D'accord, mes excuses. Alors, est-ce que vous voulez jouer ?

-T'es une aristo en fait ? Mais ouais, j'veux bien. »

C'est ainsi que je fis la connaissance de Narcissa Black. Je ne savais pas encore à quel point elle allait changer ma vie, j'étais juste heureux d'avoir une compagne pour jouer.

 _28 Août 1968_

J'ai maintenant treize ans. Je me sens un grand. Je fais mon petit bonhomme de chemin. Je vois parfois Narcissa pendant les vacances. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle allait dans un internat et que c'était pour ça qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir pendant la semaine. Elle ne rentrait même pas pour les week-ends. Alors nous ne nous voyions que quelque fois par an. En plus, il fallait faire attention car ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle me voit. Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais ils ne devaient surtout pas l'apprendre.

Cet été là, nous nous étions retrouvé au parc. On s'était allongés l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'herbe chaude. C'était bon de regarder les nuages avec elle. J'aimais beaucoup être avec elle. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, je savais juste que ça me faisait du bien d'être comme ça, de la regarder recoiffer ses longs cheveux blonds, d'observer ses yeux bleus à la dérobée. Chaque fois qu'elle me regardait avec, je sentais mon cœur cogner plus fort. Et je voulais passer plus de temps avec elle.

« Narcissa ?

-Oui, Lloyd ?

-Il est bien ton internat ?

-Oui. Les cours y sont très intéressants.

-Ah, tant mieux. Mais tu veux pas aller au collège du quartier ? Comme ça on pourrait être plus souvent ensemble, ce serait mieux non ?

-Je ne peux pas Lloyd. J'ai déjà du mal à m'échapper pendant les vacances. Je ne peux pas désolée.

-Mais...

-Je sais Lloyd. Moi aussi j'aimerais. »

A ces mots, elle se redressa un peu et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je sentis ses lèvres douces effleurer ma joue, puis elle me sourit. Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, elle posa son doigt fin dessus et murmura « chut ». Puis elle s'en fut retrouver sa famille, me laissant seul dans le parc, désemparé. Je ne comprenais pas ce que ce baiser voulait dire. Et je ne la revis pas de l'été, elle partait à son internat le premier Septembre.

 _15 Juin 1972_

Dix-sept ans. A cet âge, la plupart des garçons de ma classe de lycée avaient eu une ou plusieurs copines. Moi, non. Je n'en voulais qu'une, la seule qui était assez belle pour moi. Narcissa. Je l'aimais et je savais qu'elle m'aimais aussi. Cela se voyait lorsqu'elle me touchait parfois, lorsqu'elle me faisait la bise au lieu de se contenter de me serrer la main comme elle le faisait auparavant. Aujourd'hui, elle me rejoignit au parc, comme nous le faisions d'habitude.

« Tu te rappelles de cet endroit ? demanda-t-elle

-Euh... la première fois que tu m'as donné une bise ?

-Oui. Moi, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. C'était la première fois que j'embrassais un garçon.

-Ce n'était pas embrasser...

-Mais c'était pareil pour moi. Pour ceux d'où je viens.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi tu me reparles de ça, tu m'as donné plus d'une bise maintenant.

-Tais-toi. »

A ces mots, elle me pris par le col et m'attira à elle. Puis elle m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Je savourais le goût de ses lèvres, j'en avais toujours rêvé. Je glissais ma langue dans sa bouche, m'attendant à ce qu'elle s'enfuie à ce contact. Mais elle fit de même, répondant avec une fougue à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Je continuais ainsi le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retire, hors d'haleine, les cheveux défaits.

« C'était..., dis-je

-Je sais.

-Narcissa... je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Lloyd. »

Elle resta un moment sans parler. Je m'approchais pour un second baiser mais elle me repoussa. J'écarquillais les yeux, décidément je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux filles.

« Lloyd suis moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tais-toi ! Suis-moi, c'est tout ! »

J'obéis au ton autoritaire de sa voix. Elle m'entraîna dans une ruelle déserte. Là, elle m'embrassa furtivement, comme pour se donner du courage. Puis elles s'écarta de moi en se mordant les lèvres. Je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne le faisais que lorsqu'elle était très stressée.

« Narcissa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Lloyd, tu m'aime?

-Bien sûr !

-Tu m'aime pour de vrai ? Vraiment, vraiment ?

-Mais oui chérie. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Regarde et ne sois pas effrayé, je t'en prie. »

Elle écarta alors les plis de sa robe pour saisir un bout de bois dans la poche de sa robe. Je ne compris d'abord pas ce que c'était, mais elle l'agita en murmurant des mots que je ne comprenais pas. C'est alors que je vis les couvercles des poubelles à côté de moi s'envoler puis se transformer en oiseaux. J'étais éberlué, mais cela ne se termina pas là. Mes habits se métamorphosèrent à leur tour pour devenir un costume complet noir avec une cravate rouge sombre. Enfin, ce fut un chat de gouttière qui se retrouva suspendu en l'air et transformé en un chien de race.

Je regardais Narcissa avec des yeux ronds. Elle me sourit avec ses dents blanches puis s'approcha de moi. Instinctivement, je reculais d'un pas. C'est alors qu'elle cessa de sourire et commença à pleurer. Gêné, je me précipitais vers elle, la prenant dans mes bras.

« Là, là, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là.

-Non, tu as peur de moi. Tu me hais. J'aurais dû m'en douter, tous les Moldus nous haïssent.

-Non, j'ai juste été surpris. Je ne vois pas... ça tout les jours. Comment as-tu fait ?

-Je... je suis une sorcière. C'est pour ça que je peux faire tout ça.

-Une quoi ?

-Une sorcière ! Et toi t'es un Moldu !

-D'accord. Tu es une sorcière. Je crois que je l'avais compris. Mais pourquoi ça te rend triste ?

-Parce que mes parents ne voudront jamais qu'on se voit. Ils détestent les Moldus.

-Eh bien, on s'en fout. Moi, je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Oui. Tout ce qui compte. »

Elle m'embrassa alors. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de sel de ses larmes mais ce n'était pas gênant. Je répondis à son baiser et c'est ainsi que je débutais ma première relation amoureuse avec une sorcière.

 _12 Octobre 1974_

Nous avons à présent dix-neuf ans. Après deux ans d'amours cachées, Narcissa avait fini par accepter de me présenter à ses parents. Après tout, étant majeure, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. J'attendais dans le hall de leur maison, une immense bâtisse, bien plus grande que ce que laissait voir la façade. Mais Narcissa m'avait prévenue. Je sentais des yeux m'épier, sûrement Jinky, leur « elfe de maison ». Elle m'avait parlé de lui.

J'entendais des voix venant du salon. Il y avait une voix masculine, forte et grave. Sûrement son père. On entendait aussi la voix fluette et faible de sa mère et celle aiguë et hystérique de sa sœur Bellatrix. Enfin, la voix douce mais ferme de ma Narcissa chérie. Elle s'opposait aux autres.

« Enfin, Narcissa, tu es folle ! hurlait son père. Un Moldu! Tu sais bien que nous n'avons rien à faire de cette engeance !

-Oui, chérie, renchérissait sa mère, déjà que notre chère Andromeda nous a tant déçue en épousant un Sang de Bourbe il y a quelques mois. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, tout de même ? Pense à la famille, voyons.

-La famille ?! rétorquait Narcissa, mais je me fous de notre famille. J'aime Lloyd et je veux l'épouser lui !

-Il n'en est pas question, tonna son père, tu épouseras Lucius !

-Cissy, voyons, reprit Bellatrix comme si elle allait exploser de rire, un Malfoy, c'est bien mieux qu'un Lloyd, non ? Regarde moi, je suis marié à ce cher Rodolphus et je suis très heureuse.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Non, bien sûr. Mais ça viendra avec le temps.

-Non ! Je veux épouser celui que j'aime, pas un mariage arrangé pour plaire aux Black !

-Narcissa ! hurla sa mère, ne nous désobéis pas !

-Je fais ce que je veux !

-Non ! Intervint son père, tu fais ce qui est bon pour la famille ! Et ce qui est bon pour la famille c'est que tu lance un Oubliette sur ce Moldu et que tu épouses Malfoy ! Sinon, tu verras ce qu'il t'arrivera !

-Et que me feras-tu père ? Tu me tueras ? Comme tes copains Mangemorts tuent les traîtres à leur sang ? Ou tu laisseras ma chère sœur s'en charger ?

-C'en est trop ! Narcissa, tu dépasses les bornes !

-Je sais ! Je m'en vais !

-Narcissa, si tu sors de cette maison, tu seras reniée à jamais par les Black !

-Je m'en fous, je serais mieux sans eux. »

Je la vis alors sortir du salon pour se diriger vers moi. J'étais toujours dans l'entrée, faisant nerveusement tourner mon chapeau melon. Elle se dirigea vers moi, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rouges de fureur. Je m'écartais prudemment de son chemin. C'est alors que j'entendis un rire hystérique et que sa sœur Bella se précipita vers nous, brandissant sa baguette. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait tandis qu'elles se disputaient.

« Tu épouseras Lucius, Cissy, que tu le veuilles ou non !

-Jamais ! Dégage Bella !

-Tut-tut-tut, c'est ton Moldu qui t'a appris ce vilain mot ? Méchant Moldu ! _Avada Kedavra_.

-Noooooon! Lloyd ! »

Je vis un éclair vert foncer vers moi et mon dernier souvenir de ce monde fut le rire hystérique de Bellatrix Lestrange, ma meurtrière.

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite reviews svp, même si c'est pour lancer des tomates ^^**


End file.
